


Just Between You and Me

by Pryftan



Series: 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 20 Day OPT Kiss Challenge, First Kiss, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, new romance - Freeform, they are both cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryftan/pseuds/Pryftan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 Day OPT Kiss Challenge - Day 8: Secret Kiss</p><p>Sequel to A Moment of Peace: What happens when Thorin goes after Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Between You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Speculate no longer my lovely readers! Here is part 2 of A Moment of Peace! Enjoy!

_"If you have trouble finding your bed, I am sure mine has plenty of space."_

 

*****

 

Oh dear, what has he done?  One nice conversation with the dwarf prince and he may have just ruined any chance of ever earning his respect.  Bilbo wandered down the darkened halls towards the rooms provided by the elves, his ears straining for any hint of boots trailing behind him.  The only thing he could hear now, though, was a chorus of snores and mumbles from the sleeping dwarves.  

 

They had been given a set of rooms that all opened up into a common seating area that currently looked like a pack of wargs had been through there.  The hobbit walked past it all, the only thing on his mind being his bed.  As he slipped beyond the threshold of his room and closed the door quietly, he sighed and began stripping down to his smallclothes.  

 

He flopped onto the soft mattress, moaning in appreciation as he shuffled beneath the sheets.  He lay on his back, staring at the vaulted ceiling as he thought over his encounter with Thorin.  The dwarf was always so hard to read, but as they talked he had opened up a little.  Bilbo was surprised to uncover his dry humor and had reveled in his smile.  

 

If anyone had asked him, he would have said his interest in the dwarven prince was purely friendly.  He had honestly wanted the opportunity to get to know him a little, to spend some time in his company without yelling at each other.  That wasn't entirely true, though.  Thorin Oakenshield was undoubtedly the most handsome individual Bilbo had ever met.  With his bright, lake-blue eyes and long dark flowing hair streaked with silver, and his neatly trimmed beard.  

 

How would that beard feel against his skin?  Would it be scratchy or ticklish?  A turn- _on_ or a turn- _off_?  Would Thorin kiss with the same fierce passion he had for the quest, or would he be more shy at first?  His mind was turning in circles so quickly that he didn't hear the door or the soft footfalls that whispered across the floor.  

 

Bilbo squeaked as the bed dipped beside him and turned wide eyes to see the dwarf prince climbing onto his bed.  Thorin's eyes shone in the dim light as he moved to cover Bilbo's body with his own, hovering on his hands and knees above the blankets.  One dark eyebrow was arched ever so slightly and a faint smirk played at his lips, and when he spoke Thorin's voice was low and husky, "It seems that in my absence the sleeping arrangements were modified and someone decided that it would be a good idea for us to share a room."

 

It took a moment for that statement to fully settle in his mind, but when it did he snapped his gaze to the other side of the room.  The bed that should have contained Bofur stood empty and leaning against the pack at the foot of the bed was the familiar shape of Orcrist.  Well, that explained why it was so quiet.  Bilbo could feel his heart hammering in his chest and his mouth went dry at the realization that they were completely alone.  

 

"Well," he started, blushing hotly at he met the prince's careful gaze, "I can't say I disagree with whoever made this decision."

 

Oh, that sounded far more suggestive than he had intended.  Darn, at this point he couldn't blame it on the wine, this was simply his tongue trying to get him into trouble.  However, Thorin did climb into Bilbo's bed of his own volition, so perhaps this wasn't a one-sided attraction.  That thought made his gut twist in a way that was not entirely uncomfortable and caused his blush to spread.  

 

"So, does your offer still stand?" That sly smirk was back.  Thorin's gaze was still controlled, but Bilbo thought he could see the dwarf’s restraint slipping.  He swallowed around the dryness in his throat and tried to get his voice to work, but in the end he was only able to nod jerkily.  

 

Heat suffused his body as Thorin shifted his weight to one elbow, his long hair spilling across the pillow and curtaining them off from the world.  Thorin cupped his cheek with the other hand and leaned in to press their lips together.  His lips were a touch chapped, but infinitely softer than he expected, and that beard!  Oh, he could get used to that.  It was a touch scratchy, but in a very pleasant way, definitely a turn-on if the heat searing his veins was any indication.  The dwarf kissed with confidence, but wasn't pushy or demanding, allowing Bilbo to pace things.  

 

He slipped his arms out from under the covers and tentatively slipped one hand into Thorin's long hair while the other rested against his solid chest.  The dwarf groaned softly and leaned into the touch, slanting their mouths together in just the right way that Bilbo moaned in response.  The prince's hair was much softer than he anticipated and he growled a little when Bilbo pulled on it experimentally.  

 

A gasp parted his lips as callused fingertips brushed the outer rim of his ear and Thorin took the opportunity to flick his tongue inside briefly.  It was challenge Bilbo was willing to accept and he nipped lightly at the prince's bottom lip in retaliation before lapping his tongue soothingly over the abused flesh.  Thorin's mouth opened against his and the hot swipe of his tongue was addictive.  

 

The hand against Thorin’s chest didn’t stay still; fingers trailed down the flat plane of his stomach, mapping ridges and valleys as they went.  Thorin's muscles twitched and shuddered beneath his touch, and when he reached the dwarf's hip, his hand slid around and ran up his spine.  He kept his had outside the prince's lightweight tunic, unsure of how much he was allowed.  His hand fisted against Thorin's shoulder and he groaned as the dwarf did something with his tongue that sent lances of pleasure down his spine.  

 

Bilbo could feel the smirk against his lips and he tugged hard on the hair in his grasp.  Thorin growled, releasing his mouth with a wet pop before pressing their foreheads together as they fought to regain their breath.  Bilbo allowed his fingers to trace around Thorin's ear and down the line of his jaw, reveling in the feeling of the dwarf's beard against his palm.  He stilled as his wrist was caught, but Thorin merely leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed, before placing a kiss to his palm.  

 

"Before this goes any farther, my hobbit," Thorin murmured, his gaze utterly serious as it locked with his own, "there are some things you must know."

 

Bilbo flushed at the endearment and nodded his head, smiling up at the dwarf, "Alright.  Make yourself comfortable and we'll talk. "

 

The prince offered a small smile in return as he shifted, pulling back the covers before slipping beneath them and settling on his side.  Bilbo turned to face him, and sighed happily as Thorin pulled him to his chest.  There was a quick negotiation of whose limbs went where, but soon enough they were settled comfortably in each other's embrace.  

 

"First thing you should know is that not everyone will be happy about this – us." The prince sighed, "Dwarves come to romance slowly, for we only love once.  My presence here tonight, kissing you, when we have only known each other for a short time is positively scandalous."

 

Bilbo felt something sharp twist in his gut, and he stared at the expanse of the dwarf's chest, waiting for the inevitable, for Thorin to say that they shouldn't do this.  He was surprised when he felt the prince's fingers under his chin, a silent request to look at him.  When their gazes locked, he could see something soft behind the dwarf's eyes that smoothed the edges of his nerves.  

 

"I am not saying this because I do not wish to see where this could go." He implored, brushing his thumb along Bilbo’s jaw, "I simply believe we should be careful for now.  I do not want there to be any reason for anyone to question the validity of our relationship, or your honor."  

 

Relief flooded his system at the admission, although he would be asking for clarification of the question of validity.  For now, though, Thorin was only looking out for him, making sure that he understood the differences in their cultures.  It made Bilbo smile, "I am very good at keeping secrets."

 

Something lit up behind Thorin's gaze and his voice was laced with a vulnerable kind of hope, "You still wish to proceed, even though it would be a secret?"

 

"Hobbits in general are very prudish, so keeping personal matters private is something I am very good at.  More to the point," Bilbo’s smile broadened, taking one of Thorin's hands and placing it over his heart, "I have never felt this way for anyone else and I would very much like to continue.  We hobbits are very interested in anything that brings us joy and pleasure, and you fit that description perfectly."  

 

Thorin's grin was blinding and Bilbo couldn't help the giggle that escaped him as the dwarf showers his cheeks and nose and lips with little kisses.  The answering chuckle reverberated through his chest and warmed him all the way down to his toes, and Bilbo knew he would do anything to hear that sound again.  He also knew that he could get used to secret kisses in the dark.  

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some inspiration to write and I came across the 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge (found here: http://iriarty.tumblr.com/post/43578137224/20-day-otp-kiss-challenge ) and thought it was a good way to get a bit more serious about writing. These will be short, stand-alone drabbles with no real timeline and no real story between them. Please let me know if you enjoyed, or not whatever.


End file.
